


Fallen Stars

by rennow



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Random Hikago Event, kind of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennow/pseuds/rennow
Summary: Если бы Хикару был моложе, встреча с Саем, вероятно, изменила бы его навсегда.





	Fallen Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallen Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722940) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Если бы Хикару был моложе, встреча с Саем, вероятно, изменила бы его навсегда. Как бы то ни было, он вряд ли смог бы остаться прежним, после их знакомства. Но, к сожалению, он не был впечатлительным ребенком, готовым преобразиться в страстного гения го.

Вместо этого, он был разочарованным двадцати-с-чем-то-летним парнем, уже выбравшим свой не самый впечатляющий путь в жизни.

\- Торадзиро был молод, - Сай жаловался ему поздно ночью, пока Хикару пусто уставился в телевизор и делал то, что делал всегда после работы – ничего. – Ему было восемь, когда мы впервые встретились, и он взялся за го так, будто был рожден для этого. Мне почти не пришлось объяснять ему правила, а он уже мастерски играл.

\- Но ты играл большинство игр за него, - сказал Хикару, не глядя.

\- Под конец наши стили игры стали почти идентичны, - задумчиво ответил дух с ноткой ностальгии в голосе. – Он позволял мне играть, да, но это никогда не убавляло его собственного мастерства.

Хикару ничего не ответил на это, как и на последовавшую речь про игры, в которые они играли вместе, вещи, которые видели вдвоем, и мастерство, которого достигли. Сай был так увлечен го, что у Хикару болели зубы и сводило живот. Раньше он не думал, что люди могут быть настолько вдохновлены чем-то. Если бы Хикару не был уверен в обратном, то он решил бы, что это все не по-настоящему.

Но Сай был так же по-детски честен, как и увлечен го. Иногда на это было больно смотреть, больно слушать его. Видеть, как он улыбается и сияет, наполненный большей жизнью, даже в посмертии. Он был до боли блистательной  _мертвой_  звездой, невидимой для всех, но сияющей отчаянно ярко, несмотря ни на что.

Хикару никогда не был ничем по-настоящему увлечен и Сай делал ему больно.

 

* * *

 

Первое, что изучал Хикару – это компьютерное программирование. Отец ввел его в курс дела, рассказывая обо всех IT-специалистах со своей работы, о том, насколько они востребованы и что это гарантирует его трудоустройство в будущем. Хикару все это не сильно заботило, но поскольку у него все равно не было идей получше, он решил попробовать.

Это, как он понял спустя лишь полмесяца учебы, было огромной ошибкой. И хотя он смог как-то продержаться целый год, день за днем, тест за тестом, ближе к концу даже преподаватели знали, что он больше не вернется.

 

* * *

 

Хикару рассказал Саю про компьютеры и вдвоем они начали играть в го по интернету. Сайт, через который они играли, был небрежно оформлен. Та часть Хикару, что еще помнила такие вещи как кодирование и оптимизация, и как следует  _правильно_  обустроить командную структуру, была возмущена почти рефлекторно.

Затем он одернул себя и начал просто наблюдать за игрой Сая. Дух, несмотря на изначальное недоумение, становился все более увлечен текущей игрой и начал задавать миллионы вопросов про компьютеры. В основном про то, как люди сумели залезть внутрь светящегося ящика, сколько их там и не должны ли они помочь им выбраться оттуда.

Это было… довольно мило.

\- Внутри  _коробки_  никого нет. А теперь доигрывай чертову игру, пока я не передумал, - решил сказать Хикару вместо этого, а затем смотрел на то, как Сай порхает вокруг, будто встревоженная бабочка-переросток. Его длинные рукава развевались во всех направлениях.

Сай, как Хикару вскоре понял, кажется, был хорош в го. Или, скорее,  _очень хорош_  в го. Он ни разу не проиграл, и на следующий день люди начали бросать ему вызовы, а не наоборот, как было раньше. Затем люди начали смотреть его игры во все возрастающем количестве, собираясь в настоящие толпы. И вскоре, по прошествии первой недели, на различных форумах начали появляться темы, посвященные играм Сая.

Сай был  _действительно_  хорош. Это наверно имело смысл, раз парень прожил тысячу лет, постоянно желая играть в го еще и еще.

\- Ох, это так замечательно – снова играть в го, - Сай излучал энтузиазм. – Несмотря на то, что все это так непривычно, это все еще го. Спасибо тебе, Хикару!

Он светился счастьем и Хикару уставился на него со странной беспомощностью во взгляде.

Его живот свело еще больше от мысли, что никто больше не может увидеть этого. Сай, как грустная мертвая звезда, сиял только ярче, одиноко погруженный в пустоту и жалко благодарный за те обрывки жизни – и го – что Хикару давал ему. Невидимый для всех, кроме Хикару, и безликой анонимной массы интернет-соперников, которые никогда не увидят лицо Сая, не узнают его историю.

 

* * *

 

Второе, что изучал Хикару – это инженерное дело. Казалось, что, когда его интерес к компьютерам упал почти до нуля, он сможет легко переключиться с программирования на что-то другое. И, как он думал тогда, там будет больше людей, похожих на него. IT-сообщество было не для него, как выяснилось. У них не было ничего общего.

Как оказалось, он имел мало чего общего и со студентами-инженерами. На этот раз он продержался меньше шести месяцев.

 

* * *

 

Возможно, именно поэтому люди заводят детей, подумал Хикару. Для моментов, вроде этих.

Можно остановиться и посмотреть на постер, наклеенный кем-то на уличный столб, или посмотреть вслед проезжающему мимо них метро, или остановиться и восхититься чем-то столь же простым, как выброшенный кем-то фантик. Маленькие повседневные вещи, обычно являющие до боли обыденными, внезапно становятся завораживающими.

Вместе с Саем весь мир как будто обрел новизну. Все внезапно стало ярким и увлекательным.

Машины были волшебными, а телевизор – таинственным и бесконечно занимательным. Хикару чуть не сбила машина, пока они пялились на пролетающий самолет. Торговый автомат же озадачил Сая почти на час - ровно до тех пор, пока они не наткнулись на лифт, который оставил того абсолютно онемевшим.

Это было изнурительно, но усталость не останавливала Хикару от бессмысленного блуждания по городу часами. Он показывал Саю любые места, куда падал взгляд духа. Таким образом, они побывали в магазинах и клубах, и однажды даже в отеле для свиданий. Также они сходили в океанариум и музей, на художественную выставку и пару театральных спектаклей.

Они видели маленькую девочку, играющую радиоуправляемой машинкой, и заходящуюся смехом каждый раз, когда она врезалась во что-то. Небольшой невзрачный момент, который раньше вызвал бы только раздражение… теперь стал неожиданно волшебным.

Сай был в наивном восторге от всего этого. И если Хикару жил опосредованно через мертвого человека и его детскую открытую радость… То, к счастью, Сай был слишком отвлечен неоновыми огнями города, чтобы заметить это.

 

* * *

 

После третьей попытки получить образование (на этот раз в области общественного питания по какой-то богом забытой причине, которую он даже не мог вспомнить), Хикару перестал пытаться.

На самом деле, он перестал стараться практически во всем.

К этому времени его старые друзья из старшей школы уже получили образование и стали терять связь, двигаясь дальше. Хикару, застрявший где-то посреди старшей школы и колледжа, понял, что у них все меньше и меньше общих тем для разговора, что он перестал понимать их компанейские шутки. Так, после последней футбольной игры, которая больше не была такой же веселой, как раньше, он перестал предлагать им встретиться. В конце концов, перестали и они.

Дружбу на всю жизнь очень легко сломать, как оказалось.

 

* * *

 

Сай был намного больше увлечен работой Хикару, нежели сам Хикару. Ему нравилось смотреть на посетителей, он хотел знать про них все: что на них надето, какие вещи они носят с собой, что они покупают и почему. Также он постоянно смущался грубости Хикару.

Хикару работал в круглосуточном магазине – в месте, которое на его взгляд, было настоящим адом на Земле – а Сай думал, что он должен быть более вежлив к покупателям, более дружелюбен.

\- Ты понимаешь, что большинство этих людей – алкоголики, наркоманы или кто-то еще хуже, верно? – ровно спросил Хикару. Он работал в не самом лучшем районе.

\- Разве это причина для того, чтобы быть грубым? – просто ответил Сай. – Спроси, как прошел их день. Быть чуть более приятным не может быть так сложно.

\- Ты будешь удивлен, - Хикару пробормотал.

В следующий раз, когда он был на работе, он спросил у клиента как прошел его день. Испирсингованный панк уставился на него как на сумасшедшего.

Интересно, почему…

 

* * *

 

Сай пытался научить его играть в го. Хикару даже старался научиться, он действительно старался. И хотя он быстро усвоил основные правила, более сложные вещи были выше его понимания. Влияние и все такое. Он просто не мог этого понять.

Хикару также знал в чем была проблема. Это не потому что Сай был плохим учителем. Просто Хикару был дерьмовым учеником и у него совершенно не было интереса к го. Сколько бы он не пытался позаимствовать рвение Сая и его энтузиазм… Хикару не мог почувствовать того же.

Го было скучным для него. Скучная старая игра с ее сложными стратегиями и однообразным игровым процессом. Что такого захватывающего Сай находил в щелчках камней, Хикару не мог даже представить, не то, чтобы быть частью этого. В нем просто не было той же увлеченности. Он действительно старался, но…

\- Ну… Я полагаю, что некоторые люди не любят го от природы, - рассуждал опечаленный Сай.

\- Ага, - Хикару небрежно пожал плечами, а затем подобрался к Саю, чтобы ткнуть его в щеку. – Давай, ты неумеха. Найдем настоящих игроков в го, с которыми ты сможешь сыграть.

К счастью, Саю было легко оставаться жизнерадостным, несмотря на разочарования. Хикару отвел его в го салон. И пока он смотрел на счастливо порхающего вокруг Сая, к нему пришло спокойное осознание того, что он может довольствоваться и этим. Он не мог разделить мир Сая, не был способен присоединиться к нему, но он все еще мог наслаждаться этим по-своему, со стороны. Просто смотреть на то, как счастлив и увлечен Сай, было достаточно для него.

Они сыграли с парой других посетителей го салона и заслужили кучу удивленных взглядов. Хикару никогда раньше не играл на настоящем гобане – они играли только по сети – и причудливый метод, которым все остальные держали камни, был абсолютно за гранью его понимания. Вместо этого, он держал камни с помощью большого и указательного пальцев. Это казалось наиболее безопасным методом – в противном случае он бы неизбежно устроил беспорядок на гобане.

\- Ты начал играть недавно, не так ли? – спросил первый противник Сая.

\- Только около тысячи лет назад, - ответил Хикару и поставил камень туда, куда сказал ему Сай. Их противник добродушно рассмеялся и они продолжили игру.

Прошло немного времени, прежде чем их соперник начал кидать на Хикару ошарашенные взгляды, вместо позабавленных.

\- Ты - про? – он спросил. – Нет, что я несу? Конечно, ты про. Это что, шутка или…?

\- Я не про, - сказал Хикару, пока Сай нависал над ним с любопытством. – Что это вообще значит?

\- Ты… не знаешь кто такие про? – ошарашенно спросил лысеющий мужчина.

Хикару пожал плечами, переводя взгляд на Сая и обратно. – Профессиональный кто-то, я полагаю? Профессиональный игрок в го?

\- Хах, - выдохнул их противник, откидываясь немного назад. Он выглядел сбитым с толку. – Так ты не про? Ты настолько силен и не имеешь ни малейшего представления…?

Это привлекло внимание не только клиентов, которые услышали их разговор, но и блондина в белом костюме, курившего рядом. Он поднялся и подошел посмотреть игру, которую сыграл Сай против лысеющего мужчины.

\- Хмм... – задумчиво пробормотал мужчина и, снова затянувшись сигаретой, посмотрел на Хикару.

\- Огата-сенсей? – спросил противник Хикару.

\- Ты, - мужчина сказал, кивнув Хикару. - Хочешь сыграть?

Хикару пожал плечами:

\- Конечно. Почему бы и нет?

 

* * *

 

Огата Сейджи, как Хикару выяснил после того, как мужчина чуть не подавился своим сигаретным фильтром, был профессиональным игроком в го. Профессионалом с девятым даном, что бы это ни значило.

\- Он очень хорош, - Сай заверил Хикару. Он звучал почти насытившимся, после игры, которая была самой долгой из тех, что играл Сай до настоящего момента. – Сильнейший из тех, с кем мы играли здесь. Его стратегии были стремительными и точными, а его опыт блистал в каждом ходе. Он, должно быть, сыграл тысячи игр против очень сильных оппонентов. Ох, это была замечательная игра.

Хикару ничего не ответил на это. Для него эта игра казалась по большей части беспорядочной и не такой уж интересной – просто куча камней, бесцельно ставящихся туда-сюда. Но с другой стороны, все игры в го казались ему такими.

Огата посмотрел на Хикару, поверх свеже зажженной сигареты.

\- Ты держишь камни как новичок, но играешь как будто тебе сотня лет. Что ты, черт возьми, такое? Какой-то любитель истории?

Хикару беспечно пожал плечами.

\- Не совсем, - сказал он.

\- Тск, - ответил блондин, принимая во внимание повседневную одежду Хикару и его окрашенные волосы. – Где ты научился? Кто тебя обучал? И почему ты все еще не сдал экзамен?

\- Никто не учил меня. Какой экзамен?

Это заставило глаза мужчины сузиться в манере, которую Хикару назвал бы опасной, если бы все это не было по поводу  _настольной игры_.

Огата Сейджи имел ту же страсть к го, что и Сай, судя по всему. Только там, где Сай был детским счастьем и невинным волнением, Огата был… чем-то другим. Чем-то немного более темным и намного более требовательным.

И неожиданно все это было направлено на Хикару.

 

* * *

 

В первый раз, когда Огата появился на его рабочем месте, Хикару совершил ошибку, спросив мужчину как прошел его день.

\- О, сейчас он гораздо лучше, я тебя уверяю, - Огата сказал, улыбаясь ему медленно и коварно. – Но раз уж ты поинтересовался, позволь мне рассказать тебе, как проходит обычный день в Ассоциации го.

И он начал рассказывать – он остался в магазине и битый час рассказывал Хикару и невидимому Саю – все подробности из будней го профессионала. Сай все это впитывал, его глаза светились, а дыхание становилось все более задумчивым, как будто Огата пел ему серенады про то, как замечателен рай. Хикару же просто смотрел на все это, молчаливый.

Судя по тому, как это звучало, жизнь го профессионала состояла из игр в го, разговоров про игры в го, разговоров про разговоры про игры в го, мероприятий время от времени и участия в них, остановок в гостиницах, вращения в обществе любителей го и еще раз игр в го. А также там было что-то, называемое рейтинговыми играми и турнирами, и еще  _большее_  количество игр в го на стороне. В конечном счете, это звучало, как очень много го.

Хикару понятия не имел почему Огата думал, что ему может быть интересно хоть что-то из этого – все это звучало довольно скучно. Хотя, если судить по тому как выглядел Сай, Хикару был не прав. И Огата говорил обо всем этом как будто это было… не рекламной байкой, а скорее приманкой. Или попыткой флирта.

\- Мне все время бросают вызовы. Официально и неофициально, - сказал Огата без толики скромности, почти пожирая его глазами. – У меня никогда не бывает мало… противников.

Хикару приподнял бровь на это:

\- О, действительно?

\- Мм-хмм, - согласился Огата, снова улыбаясь этой опасной улыбкой.

Несколько покупателей, приходивших во время их болтовни, торопливо пытались покинуть магазин и выглядели крайне удивленно, пока расплачивались за покупки. Огата их всех игнорировал. Он только делал паузы, достаточные для того, чтобы Хикару мог выполнять свою работу, выставляя все это как любезность со своей стороны, а потом продолжал, как будто там не было никакой паузы вовсе.

Если бы Сай не ловил каждое его слово, Хикару давно бы уже швырнул в мужчину кассу.

\- Вот так и прошел мой день, - Огата закончил и самодовольно улыбнулся Хикару так, как если бы заработал несколько очков в воображаемой игре, а затем ушел, ничего так и не купив. Сволочь.

\- Ох, Хикару, мы можем попробовать? – задумчиво спросил Сай. – Это звучит так замечательно!

\- И работать с этим человеком? –Хикару спросил с недоверием.

\- Да! – взволнованно произнес Сай. – Это было бы захватывающе!

Хикару уставился на него, а потом на дверь, через которую недавно вышел Огата. Затем он покачал головой и вернулся к работе, пытаясь игнорировать многочисленные вздохи Сая, наполненные безнадежной тоской.

Так получилось, что он был вроде как согласен. Это было бы захватывающе. Вероятно все это также будет изрядно трепать нервы и утомлять… Но это точно будет захватывающе.

Его живот свело, и Хикару постарался сконцентрироваться на работе. Скучной, однообразной, отупляюще медленной работе.

Которую он ненавидел.

Черт возьми.

 

* * *

 

Эта мысль задержалась. Не только про становление про-игроком, как Огата предлагал им… Но мысль об Огате самом.

Мужчина был полным придурком, но он был живым придурком – увлеченным и полным решимости. Все го профессионалы были похожи на него или они просто случайно наткнулись на неожиданную, бросающую в дрожь, родственную душу Сая? Огата не был таким же экспрессивным, как Сай. Хикару искренне сомневался, что хоть кто-то может быть таким же как Сай… Но он был кем-то, похожим на него.

Во всем мареве серости, Сай и Огата были яркими пятнами.

\- Мы можем вообще не обдумывать все это, если тебе не нравится идея, - тихо прокомментировал Сай. – Я счастлив просто играть по сети.

\- Хмм… - пробормотал Хикару. Счастлив, разумеется. Сай был счастлив при одном упоминании го. Но он больше не светился от радости, с тех пор как Огата рассказал им про Ассоциацию го.

\- Не то, чтобы она мне не нравилась. Просто… - Хикару проговорил, но не смог продолжить.

Нет, проблема была не в том, что ему не нравилась идея. А в том, что она нравилась ему слишком сильно.

Сай был бы там счастлив. Огата встретил бы их там во всем своем драматическом великолепии. Там, вероятно, были бы и другие, похожие на них. Эти светящиеся островки чистого энтузиазма. И Хикару мог бы притвориться одним из них, стать частью мира го, как будто его место было действительно там. Наслаждаться их атмосферой так, как будто у него были на это все права.

Это эгоистично? Это было то, чего так хотел Сай… Но почему-то Хикару все равно чувствовал, будто будет использовать его, как инструмент, если они выберут этот путь.

\- Ты хочешь стать про, Сай? - задал вопрос Хикару.

\- Да! Да, я хочу! – Сай выдохнул, но затем быстро пошел на попятную. – Но я не стану просить, если ты сам не хочешь этого. Это твоя жизнь Хикару. Не моя.

Забавно, что на самом деле это ощущалось не так.

\- Я подумаю, - Хикару пообещал, лениво дергая прядь своей обесцвеченной челки, и думая о том, когда она из желтоватого цвета превратиться в белый.

 

* * *

 

\- Мне вызвать охрану? – сухо спросил Хикару, пока заполнял реестр, а Огата лениво слонялся возле табачной продукции.

\- У тебя нет охраны, - спокойно ответил Огата.

\- Факт того, что ты это знаешь, чертовски настораживает, - пробормотал Хикару. – И я все еще могу вызвать копов.

\- И затем получить обвинения в ложном вызове? – спросил позабавленный Огата, беря пачку сигарет. Он передал ее Хикару, чтобы пробить покупку. – Я зарегистрировал тебя на про экзамен. Отборочные будут через две недели.

\- Ты… Что? – спросил Хикару, пока позади него Сай охнул от удивления.

\- Я приволоку тебя туда, брыкающегося и кричащего, если потребуется, - Огата сказал и улыбнулся. – Моя покупка?

Хикару безмолвно уставился на него.

А затем пробил его покупку.

 

* * *

 

Огате не пришлось тащить его туда, брыкающегося и кричащего, но он появился на своем блестящем красном спорткаре и довез до Ассоциации го. А затем проводил их до двери экзаменационной комнаты.

\- Ты бы еще на удачу меня поцеловал, - сказал смущенный Хикару и все в экзаменационной комнате уставились на них.

Он действительно должен был предвидеть это, прежде чем давать повод.

Широко улыбнувшись, Огата наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку.

\- Удачи, - проговорил он дразнящим низким голосом прямо в ухо Хикару. А затем ушел. Оставшийся Хикару посмотрел ему вслед вместе с вертящимся Саем, в то время как все остальные в экзаменационной комнате все еще пялились на него.

\- Э-это был Огата-сенсей, не так ли? – спросил шокировано мальчик с прической под горшок.

\- Он настоящая заноза в заднице, вот кто он, - Хикару раздраженно пробормотал. Мальчик сильно покраснел и он не был единственным. В конце комнаты раздались придушенные смешки.

… черт возьми.

\- Эм, - сказал также ярко раскрасневшийся Сай. – Мы… Мы должны зайти внутрь, наверно? Да?

Хикару вздохнул и промаршировал внутрь, стараясь не выглядеть так же неловко, как он себя чувствовал. Кажется он провалился, и шепотки вокруг не сильно ему помогали.

\- …привел Огата-девятый-дан, так что он должен быть хорош, правда?

\- Без понятия. Разве Огата не слоняется тут постоянно? Может он просто решил подыграть парню?

\- …наверно выставляет его на посмешище. Да ладно, разве он выглядит как человек, играющий в го?

\- …отвратительно, не так ли? Я был лучшего мнения об Огате-девятом-дане…

Хикару сузил глаза. Был момент, когда он немного сочувствовал этим людям за то, что безо всякого предупреждения выставлял Сая против них. Этот момент безусловно прошел.

Возле него Сай возмущенно надулся.

\- Как грубо, - сказал он, а его глаза были полны праведного гнева. – Не волнуйся, Хикару. Я покажу им. Они подавятся своими словами, к тому времени, как я закончу с ними.

Хикару взглянул на него с удивлением, а затем отвернулся, чувствуя тепло в груди. Смущенный даже больше, чем раньше, он уселся в углу и вместе они начали ждать объявления о начале игр. К счастью, это не заняло много времени.

Их первый противник смеялся над тем, что Хикару держит камни, как новичок.

\- О мой Бог, я не могу поверить, что на самом деле волновался из-за тебя, - сказал молодой игрок, посмеиваясь, и делая ходы с такой небрежностью, которая казалось оскорбительной даже Хикару. Он продолжал посмеиваться первые несколько ходов, насмешливо качая головой на каждый ход Сая.

К концу игры Сай заставил его расплакаться.

 

* * *

 

Огата, судя по всему, слышал про все это, потому что он долго смеялся над ним, когда снова подвозил его до Ассоциации.

\- Ты заставил его расплакаться? Как жестоко с твоей стороны, - посмеивался Огата. – Я не знал, что ты способен на такое.

\- Он сам напросился, - Хикару сказал одновременно со все еще обиженным Саем. – И ты вообще ничего не знаешь обо мне. Например – у меня есть машина. Тебе не обязательно строить из себя шофера.

\- О, но мне это нравится, - сказал Огата, воплощенная лесть и самодовольствие. Козел. – И я знаю много всего о тебе. Например, ты так и не научился правильно держать камни.

Хикару раздраженно пожал плечами, а Сай печально вздохнул на заднем сиденье.

\- Значит у тебя нет гобана дома? – спросил Огата.

\- Мне он не нужен, - пробормотал Хикару в ответ.

\- Хмм… - Огата задумался и остановил машину напротив ассоциации.

\- Не собираешься провожать меня до двери на этот раз? – спросил Хикару.

\- Я уверен, ты сможешь найти дорогу, - ответил Огата и наклонился к нему, прежде чем тот успел улизнуть из машины. – Удачи, - промурлыкал он в щеку Хикару.

\- Ты отвратительный и отстойный, - плоско проинформировал его Хикару и вылетел из салона под смех Огаты и Сая.

Сай все еще хихикал, когда догнал Хикару.

\- Я думаю, он тебе нравится, - сказал дух заговорщически.

\- О, да заткнись, - Хикару ответил достаточно громко, чтобы заставить женщину неподалеку подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Воистину прекрасное начало второго дня отборочных. – Тц, - пробурчал Хикару и промаршировал внутрь. Сай счастливо последовал за ним.

По крайней мере, на этот раз никто не смеялся над тем, как Хикару держит камни.

 

* * *

 

 

Хикару поехал на последнюю игру отборочных на своей машине, выехав туда пораньше и убедившись, что у Огаты нет возможности перехватить его.

Огата отомстил тем, что появился у его двери с новеньким гобаном, перевязанным до нелепости большой подарочной лентой.

\- Мои поздравления. Ты прошел отборочные, - сказал мужчина с самодовольной улыбкой.

\- Я собираюсь взять эту доску и забить ею тебя до смерти, - огрызнулся Хикару, пока Сай крутился вокруг в безмолвном восторге. – И никто не будет обвинять меня. Очевидно, что ты сталкер. Это будет самообороной.

Улыбка Огаты стала только шире:

\- Хочешь сыграть?

\- Да! – воскликнул Сай и обнял Хикару. – О, Хикару, он купил нам гобан, давай сыграем с ним!

Хикару удалось сопротивляться ему в течение примерно двух секунд, прежде чем он вздохнул и открыл дверь шире.

\- Придурок, - Хикару сказал негодующе и отступил, чтобы пропустить его.

Огата светился от самодовольства, когда прошел внутрь.

 

* * *

 

Пока Сай и Огата играли, Хикару размышлял над тем, какого быть пятым колесом в своей собственной жизни. А потом Огата наклонился поверх их завершенной игры и поцеловал его.

Звук, изданный Саем, был уморительным. По большей части это и была причина, по которой Хикару позволил этому длиться так долго.

\- Что-то не так? – Огата спросил, напряженный и все еще слегка наклонившийся вперед, даже после того, как Хикару его оттолкнул. Его грудь, напротив ладони Хикару, была теплой и настоящей, и Хикару просто не мог убрать ее.

\- Нет, просто… - Хикару старался подобрать слова и отвел взгляд в сторону, на Сая. Дух прятался позади длинных рукавов, но недостаточно хорошо. Хикару все еще мог видеть его покрасневшие щеки и взгляд. – Просто…

\- Я могу уйти! – Сай воскликнул и подскочил вверх, невесомый, парящий в воздухе. – Я могу уйти, Хикару. Я… Я пойду на крышу, я…

\- Нет, - Хикару сказал ему и Огате вместе, а затем вздохнул. – Я не думаю, что поступаю правильно по отношению к нему.

\- К нему? – Огата едко спросил и Хикару смущенно пожал плечами, отведя взгляд.

Как, черт возьми, ты должен объяснить кому-то, что то, что его привлекает в тебе – это не часть тебя? Огате нравилось го. Го  _Сая_. Сам Хикару едва ли был связан с этим. И если бы не го… То у них не было бы ничего общего.

И Сай…

Плечи Хикару резко упали, а голова склонилась.

\- Его зовут Сай, он мертв и я… - он ненадолго замолк. – Я… Я не думаю, что поступаю правильно по отношению к нему.

Черт. Это звучало почти как исповедь.

Вероятно, потому что это и была исповедь.

\- О, - Огата отозвался удивленно.

\- О, - Сай выдохнул и сел обратно на пол, рядом с ним. – …  _о_.

\- Да, - согласился Хикару. Его пальцы запутались в рубашке Огаты. Когда он неожиданно это осознал, то постарался убрать руку с ткани. Но не смог.

Через секунду он понял, что это было из-за того, что на ней лежала рука Огаты.

\- Он хотел бы, чтобы ты остался один? – спросил мужчина.

Хикару задумался над этим, уставившись на их руки:

\- Я… Я не…

Огата ждал, но Хикару не мог ничего ответить, потому что Сай  _ничего не говорил_ , он просто смотрел на него. В конечном счете блондин вздохнул и отпустил руку Хикару.

\- Все нормально, - сказал Огата и поднялся. – Я понимаю.

\- А я нет, - Хикару пробормотал и запустил руку в волосы. – Черт возьми. Я хочу… - он начал говорить, но остановился, потому что не был уверен в том, чего хочет. Сай, Огата и го…

Черт, больше, чем  _это_ , больше, чем все, что Огата и даже Сай ему предлагали, Хикару хотел то, что у  _них_  уже было. Он хотел их жизни, их энергию, их увлеченность. Он хотел  _быть_  ими. Он хотел  _быть_  Саем.

Или, возможно, он хотел, чтобы Сай был им. Был настоящим, честно живя жизнью, которую Хикару и так проживал за него.

Больше всего, Хикару хотел перестать чувствовать себя тенью самого себя.

 

* * *

 

 

Огата ушел в какой-то момент, Хикару даже не был уверен когда. Не был уверен, что он когда-нибудь вернется назад, вернется назад  _за_  Хикару, так как возвращался до этого. То, что наговорил Хикару, наверно отпугнуло его.

\- Я искренне сомневаюсь, что ты мог отпугнуть  _его_ , - заметил Сай и Хикару замер, потому что голос Сая звучал прямо напротив его уха. – Наш Огата гораздо устойчивее, чем ты думаешь.

Хикару вздохнул и замер неподвижно, в то время как Сай обнял его, плотно окутав рукавами.

\- Я не могу быть тобой, - грустно сказал дух. – Ты не можешь быть мной. Это жизни, которые у нас есть, или которых нам недостает. Мы не можем начать сначала, Хикару. Поверь мне - я пытался.

\- Прости, - пробормотал Хикару.

\- Хм, - Сай задумался и положил подбородок на плечо Хикару. – Ты постоянно просишь прощения, но я никогда не понимал за что. Ты так много мне дал, но все равно просишь прощения? Что я должен тебе простить? Это  _я_  прошу прощения. Я забрал так много и…

\- У меня не было практически ничего, что я мог бы  _отдать_  до встречи с тобой, - выдохнул Хикару. – Я больше забрал у тебя.

Сай вздохнул.

\- Мы не можем просто… - он затих и Хикару чувствовал, сквозь ткань рукавов, как его руки сжимаются вокруг него и расслабляются, снова напрягаются и вновь ослабевают хватку. – Мы не можем просто поделиться? Всем, что у нас есть, и все, что мы есть, можем мы просто разделить это? Я знаю, что го сложное. Я знаю, что ты не можешь понять его, но… Есть вещи, которые я тоже не могу сделать. А ты можешь. Ты не думаешь, что мы могли бы быть счастливы с тем, что у нас есть? Без всякой вины и сожаления, просто быть счастливыми, разделив все это?

Хикару сухо сглотнул и захотел забраться в широкие одежды Сая,  _скрыться_   _там_ , стать частью него и исчезнуть. Но он не мог. Сай был прав.

\- А Огата? – спросил Хикару, смущенно покашливая. – Он хочет твое го.

\- Да и он хочет  _тебя_ , - сказал Сай. – И он прав. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один. И кто знает… - он задумчиво произнес. – Возможно когда-нибудь мы сможем рассказать ему. Возможно когда-нибудь он сможет понять.

Хикару недоверчиво посмеялся над этим и произнес задушенное:

\- Да, конечно.

\- Этот мужчина, он… очень эффектный. И слегка суеверный, я думаю. Я бы не сбрасывал его со счетов, - Сай промурлыкал и слегка потыкал локтем в щеку Хикару. – Эй, Хикару?

\- Да?

\- Я люблю тебя.

Что-то в Хикару надломилось на этих словах, но все было в порядке.

Сай продолжал сохранять его целым.

 

* * *

 

Хикару прислонился к стене рядом с лифтом, сложив руки и нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем двери лифта раскрылись. Оттуда вышла группа людей – в основном мужчин в вычурных костюмах. У Хикару никогда не было подобного костюма и, черт возьми, значит ли это, что теперь ему нужно будет купить такой же?

Ну, кажется у него есть кто-то, с кем можно будет посоветоваться на этот счет.

Хикару, вытянув голову, искал светлое пятно в обилие черного цвета, пока не поймал взглядом Огату. Мужчина тоже заметил его и остановился напротив, пока остальные про шли дальше по коридору.

\- …до экзамена осталось еще три недели, - сказал ему мужчина.

Хикару пожал плечами:

\- Я слышал, что у тебя важная игра сегодня.

\- Да, - Огата ответил медленно, поглядывая вслед группе людей, некоторые из которых также смотрели на них с любопытством. – Да, и она как раз должна начаться, так что…

Хикару быстро подошел к нему, прежде чем Огата успел закончить, и порадовался, услышав, как он споткнулся на полуслове.

\- Удачи тебе, придурок, - сказал Хикару, улыбаясь при виде удивления на лице Огаты, затем развернулся и пошел в направлении выхода. Мужчина за его спиной не издавал ни звука.

\- Он смотрит на тебя, - Сай весело его проинформировал. – Я бы сказал, что он выглядит благоговейно.

«Идеально», - подумал Хикару и взял Сая за руку.


End file.
